Ce Noël là encore
by Kurome95
Summary: Chaque année le Ministère de la Magie organise la réception de Noël et comme chaque année Ron et Draco se font face.


**Titre** : _Ce Noël là encore_

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Pairing** : Dron

 **Disclaimer** : Comme toujours l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Note** : Petit OS spécialement pour Noël qui approche. Il s'agit d'un cadeau pour **Westyversionfrench** histoire de la remercier de tout le travail qu'elle fournit en relisant mes écrits ! C'est un plaisir d'échanger avec elle. :) Du coup, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas de grosses fautes puisque ce OS n'est pas corrigé pour garantir la surprise haha.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Ce Noël là encore**_

Le Ministère de la Magie avait adopté les couleurs de Noël pour sa réception annuelle. Depuis la fin de la guerre c'était devenu une tradition. C'était à la fois pour fêter la victoire du monde sorcier et pour se souvenir des nombreuses personnes qui avaient péri. Le ministre de la Magie mettait un point d'honneur à organiser cette réception depuis maintenant cinq ans. Tous les sorciers y étaient conviés, qu'importe leur classe sociale. En parallèle, une collecte de fonds était organisée afin de subvenir aux besoins d'un orphelinat. Sommes toutes, il était impensable de ne pas y assister, surtout pour ceux qui étaient qualifiés de « héros de guerre ».

Si Harry Potter se montrait réticent chaque année à venir faire un discours pompeux, il s'y rendait néanmoins avec joie. Si sa présence permettait de récolter davantage de fonds, il n'allait pas se soustraire à son devoir. Malgré les années, il avait néanmoins gardé cette peur d'ouvrir la cérémonie. Il ne remercierait jamais assez Hermione pour l'aide qu'elle lui fournissait lors de la rédaction de ses discours. Pourtant cette année une chose lui faisait plus peur que le discours : la grossesse de Ginny qui entamait son septième mois. Les rapaces de journalistes s'étaient emparés de la nouvelle depuis des mois mais il était certain que ce soir ils allaient s'en donner à cœur joie avec leurs appareils photo.

Il arriva au Ministère aux côtés de sa femme et de ses deux meilleurs amis qui devaient eux aussi supporter l'appellation de « héros ». Aussitôt, ils furent accueillis par une foule d'individus mais l'état de Ginny donna une excuse pour avoir un peu d'air et disperser la masse. Après le discours du Survivant, ils retrouvèrent un bon nombre de leurs amis et d'anciens camarades d'école : Neville, Luna, Seamus et bien d'autres.

Ron se montra comme chaque année le plus à l'aise, il se préoccupait peu des formalités. Son enthousiasme contagieux donnait une certaine légèreté à cette atmosphère guindée.

Alors qu'ils picoraient quelques apéritifs disposés sur les buffets, les discussions se portèrent sur la grossesse de la rousse puis sur la vie sentimentale du groupe.

« Et toi, Ron, toujours en train de courir à la recherche du grand amour ? » Demanda Dean, rieur.

« Ho tu sais, avec mon incroyable titre de héros de guerre, les filles sont à mes pieds. » Répondit-il pompeusement en gonflant le torse.

À côté de lui, Hermione grommela que ce n'était pas drôle.

« Hermione, ma douce Hermione, il te faut un peu d'autodérision ou tu finiras toute ridée et ton fiancé sera bien malheureux…

\- Que tu es bête. » Marmonna-t-elle en souriant néanmoins.

« Tiens, Malfoy vient encore cette année. » Releva Ginny en jetant un regard à l'autre bout de la salle.

Draco Malfoy se tenait effectivement à une quinzaine de mètres d'eux, il semblait en pleine discussion avec deux membres du personnel de l'orphelinat. Il était connu de tous que l'ancien Serpentard accordait d'importants dons chaque année. Certains admiraient la philanthropie de l'homme, d'autres voyaient dans ce comportement un moyen de s'acheter les faveurs du monde sorcier. Noël était l'unique occasion de l'année où l'on voyait Malfoy, le reste du temps il disparaissait on ne savait où. Personne ne savait rien de sa vie. On disait qu'il était parti aux Etats-Unis pour mener des études de potions. Peut-être profitait-il juste de sa fortune en voyageant un peu partout. Qu'importe finalement.

Ron jeta lui aussi un regard vers l'homme et fit claquer sa langue dans un son agacé en voyant la tenue hors de prix qu'il portait. Sa robe sophistiquée avait dû coûter une somme monstrueuse.

« Toujours tape à l'œil. » Commenta-t-il sobrement d'une voix qui trahissait son exaspération.

« Ne sois pas jaloux parce qu'il a plus de style que toi !

\- Jaloux de la fouine ? Et puis quoi sœurette ? Je n'ai pas l'air d'avoir un balai dans le cul moi.

\- Mais quel gamin, depuis le temps tu ne lâches pas l'affaire. » S'esclaffa sa meilleure amie en levant les yeux au ciel.

Chaque année c'était la même rengaine, Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des piques envers l'ancien Serpentard, refusant d'enterrer la hache de guerre alors que la plupart ne voulaient plus s'attarder sur sa personne. Même Harry était parvenu à échanger des cordialités avec le blond. Ron lui, semblait camper sur ses positions. Ce comportement faisait rire ses amis.

« Ha bah, il semble venir par ici. »

Harry vit juste puisque Malfoy se dirigea vers leur groupe avec son habituelle démarche conquérante et élégante qui faisait voir rouge Ron. Il s'arrêta, et, dans une posture décontractée et son verre à la main, il s'adressa à l'invité d'honneur.

« Potter. » Salua-t-il après avoir parcouru du regard le reste du groupe en guise de bonsoir.

« Malfoy.

\- J'ai appris que tu allais être à la tête d'une association pour enfants hybrides.

\- Intéressé par le projet ?

\- Il se peut. Je ferai très certainement un transfert de cinq cents gallions. » Annonça-t-il d'une voix traînante, puis entendant un ricanement, il reprit : « Weasmoche, ce n'est pas parce que tu es sans le sou et incapable de t'habiller autrement qu'en vagabond que tu peux rire de mes ressources.

\- Toujours aussi imbuvable au fil des années la fouine, la solitude doit te rendre aigri. Tu prévois de sauver les petits chatons abandonnés aussi ?

\- J'ai toute la compagnie que je désire contrairement à un rouquin sans manière. Sur ce, veuillez m'excuser, j'ai ma fortune à dilapider pour venir en aide à la veuve et à l'orphelin. »

Il tourna aussitôt les talons et partit avec sa démarche si caractérisante sous le regard insistant de Ron.

« Tu vas lui faire la peau à distance à ce rythme ! »

Il n'en était pas loin en effet. Respirant profondément pour se calmer, il participa de nouveau aux divers sujets abordés par ses camarades. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des regards dans la direction de Malfoy. Ginny lui donna un coup de coude en lui disant d'arrêter de faire l'enfant. Ce n'était qu'une soirée durant l'année, il pouvait bien se tenir quelques heures lui disaient ses amis. Le Serpentard disparaîtrait comme à chaque fois un an avant de réapparaître à la réception de Noël. Le Gryffondor tenta de se focaliser sur les interventions des membres du Ministère et des journalistes mais la tension de son corps restait inchangée. C'était physiologique et irrépressible. Les autres pouvaient bien dire qu'il avait un comportement immature, il n'y prêterait jamais attention.

Lorsque minuit sonna, le roux déposa sa coupe de champagne et s'excusa pour se rendre dans les toilettes. À cette heure-là les musiciens reprenaient de plus bel pour les dernières danses de la réception. Ron, qui détestait profondément danser depuis Poudlard, se dépêcha de disparaître pour s'y soustraire.

En rentrant dans les toilettes il vit aussitôt Malfoy se tenir devant le miroir pour réajuster sa tenue ainsi qu'un homme de la cinquantaine en train d'utiliser un urinoir.

« Sale gueule Weasley, c'est déjà l'heure de se coucher. » Se moqua l'homme toujours occupé à lisser son col.

À travers le reflet, Ron ne manqua pas l'air narquois du Serpentard. Il roula des yeux alors qu'il commençait à se laver les mains.

« Arrête de faire ta midinette Malfoy, c'est tout bonnement ridicule. » Répliqua-t-il avec une pointe de hargne.

Le quinquagénaire vint se placer entre eux pour se laver les mains.

« Tu te sens juste inférieur, ce que je peux facilement concevoir.

\- Va te faire foutre Malfoy. »

L'inconnu regarda les deux hommes, incertain face à l'altercation, il décida qu'il valait mieux s'éclipser le plus vite possible. Le Serpentard et le Gryffondor le regardèrent partir à travers le miroir. Ils suspendirent leurs gestes dans l'attente que la porte se referme. À peine fut-elle fermée qu'ils se firent face, Malfoy l'attira à lui par les pans de sa veste pour un baiser brutal et exigeant. Ron grogna face à la violence que lui témoignait le blond mais il se laissa entraîner dans la cabine exiguë. Il sortit difficilement sa baguette et formula un sort de silence sur la porte, tout contre les lèvres de l'homme. Enfin débarrassé de cette formalité, il soupira d'aise et prit part à l'échange. Il le sentit frissonner lorsqu'il passa ses mains contre sa nuque avant de se perdre dans ses cheveux.

« Pressé Malfoy ?

\- T'aimerais bien Weasley. »

Le roux ricana et le poussa contre l'autre façade de la cabine pour venir plaquer son corps contre le sien. Il sentit les mains du Serpentard parcourir son torse avant de s'arrêter au niveau de son bassin. Lorsque sa chemise fut brusquement délogée du pantalon, Ron eut un frisson dû au froid soudain mais il oublia rapidement le désagrément lorsque le Serpentard défit sa ceinture et baissa légèrement son sous-vêtement en même temps que son pantalon pour venir se saisir à pleine main son érection. Ravalant son gémissement, il entreprit d'ouvrir les pans de la luxueuse robe.

« Quelle idée de mettre une robe pareille ?! » S'exclama-t-il en s'excitant contre la lignée de boutons.

« Juste pour le plaisir de te voir galérer. » Répondit Malfoy tout près de son oreille avant de la mordiller alors que sa main commençait à se mouvoir autour du sexe du roux. Ce dernier poussa un grognement de rage alors qu'il déboutonnait la robe.

Une fois sa mission accomplie, Ron eut enfin accès au pantalon du blond et il entreprit de lui retirer. Dans sa démarche, le Gryffondor se mit difficilement à genoux alors qu'il faisait glisser le vêtement le long des jambes de l'homme. Le visage à quelques centimètres de l'érection de Malfoy, il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'il vienne la prendre en bouche et y imposer un rythme soutenu.

Le Serpentard glissa aussitôt ses doigts dans les mèches rousses avec une douceur qui contrastait brutalement avec la bestialité et l'urgence de la situation. La main était réconfortante dans ses caresses légères et ce simple contact fit gémir de plaisir le Gryffondor. Malgré leur position, Ron n'oublia pas de retirer à l'aveugle les chaussures du blond. Ce dernier se dandina légèrement afin d'extirper ses pieds du vêtement.

Ron se releva et vint embrasser profondément l'homme qui ignora la légère amertume du baiser. Impatient, il encercla fermement de ses bras la nuque du roux alors qu'il se sentait soulever. Rapidement, ce furent ses jambes qui entourèrent le corps. Solidement accroché au Gryffondor, il gémit lorsqu'il le sentit écarter ses fesses pour venir se positionner contre son entrée.

La pénétration fut brusque et douloureuse si bien qu'il haleta à la recherche de sa respiration. Sans qu'il ne les contrôle, les larmes étaient montées aux yeux. Ron s'était immédiatement immobilisé, et, avec une tendresse incongrue, ses lèvres étaient venues parsemer de baisers le visage pâle de son amant. C'était léger et apaisant, le blond ferma un instant les yeux avant de l'inciter à bouger. Il grogna de douleur un temps puis se détendit.

« Enfin… » Marmonna le Gryffondor, concentré à maintenir son amant malgré les mouvements désorganisés.

Le Serpentard soupira de bien-être, heureux de voir sa patience enfin récompensée et heureux de faire pour la première fois face au roux durant leurs ébats. Il vint l'embrasser, mais, dans les mouvements saccadés de leurs corps, le baiser ne fut qu'un simple effleurement. Il abdiqua et plongea sa tête dans la nuque de l'homme.

« Ron… »

L'entente de son prénom dit à travers ce gémissement plaintif gonfla de joie le cœur du roux qui intensifia ses coups de reins, laissant Draco fébrile.

« Ne te retiens pas Draco… » Supplia-t-il.

C'était si rare, aurait-il voulu ajouter. Le Serpentard obéit, se laissant aller dans l'étreinte presque étouffante, ses cris de jouissance envahirent la cabine à la plus grande satisfaction des deux hommes. Ils continuèrent quelques minutes avant que Ron ne s'enfonce profondément pour se libérer, vite suivi par son amant. Le Gryffondor défit l'étreinte et l'aida à se remettre debout avant de venir embrasser une dernière fois Draco qui y répondit avec un certain accablement. Le baiser sembla s'attarder plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Ils se séparèrent finalement, chacun était essoufflé et débraillé. Alors qu'ils se rhabillaient, leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

« Joyeux Noël Draco. » Souffla-t-il.

« Toi aussi Ron. À l'année prochaine j'imagine. » Répondit le blond brusquement mal à l'aise.

Ils continuèrent de s'habiller dans un silence gêné. Ce n'était qu'une rencontre éphémère de quelques minutes chaque année depuis maintenant cinq ans. Une folie qu'ils partageaient en secret et qui était devenue une obsession. Ils vivaient dans l'attente des retrouvailles de Noël pour se revoir dans cette cabine sordide, couchant à la hâte sans le moindre confort.

Alors que Draco s'apprêtait à quitter la cabine, Ron l'arrêta et lui vola un dernier baiser. Le blond resta un instant déconcerté, scrutant le visage de l'homme à la recherche d'une explication. Voyant qu'ils étaient tout aussi perdus l'un que l'autre, le Serpentard se pinça les lèvres.

« Est-ce que cette année tu voudrais fêter Noël avec moi ? » Osa formuler pour la première fois Draco d'un ton qui se voulait détaché, en vain. L'angoisse transpirait de ses mots.

Ron le regarda, stupéfié, puis hocha lentement la tête. Un sourire vint fendre son visage.

« Avec plaisir. »

À l'heure actuelle ils ne parvenaient pas à poser des mots sur ces non-dits. Pourtant l'invitation sonnait comme une promesse pour de nombreux Noëls à venir et bien d'autres choses.

* * *

Enjoy !


End file.
